A Remnant Tale
by TheOumStudios
Summary: In the land of Remnant, where boys and girls train to become huntsman and huntresses, 4 unlikely future-heroes team up to fight the mysterious shadow organization and much more in this action-packed multicrossover series from The Oum Studios.
1. CAST CHRISTMAS PARTY

**_THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MAIN STORY!!! THIS IS JUST A WHAT IF THE CAST OF THE STORY HAD A LIFE OUTSIDE OF THE STORY AND THEY THROW A PARTY BEFORE THEY START FILMING A REMNANT TALE!!!!! ALSO SPOILERS ON WHICH CHARACTERS FROM WHICH SERIES IS GOING TO BE IN CHAPTER 1 (season 1)_**

We go to a penthouse in L.A and we go inside and we see the Cast of "A Remnant Tale" Celebrating Christmas before they have to start filming "A Remnant Tale"

"ALRIGHT CANA!!!! FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME!!!" Katskui Bakugou death glares at Cana Alberona "STOP! DRINKING! THE DAMN! EGGNOG! THAT SHIT IS FOR THE GUEST!!"

Cana just keeps drinking the "Eggnog" and she burps in Bakugou's face "You know that you're cute when you're angry" she said with a blush on her face.

"DON'T THAT SHIT NOW!! SAVE IT FOR THE SHOW!!!" He growls at Cana

Bakugou was wearing his suit and vest getup from the MHA 2 Heroes movie but the color scheme match more Christmas colors **(You imagine it)** and Cana was well...she is wearing a Christmas themed Bra and some toght brown slacks and some fashion boots.

"I'll be out there in a bit..*HICCUP*.. just gotta make sure the eggnog is legit." She winks giving a ok gesture with her finger.

"Just don't puke on my new carpet!" Bakugou yell out as he goes to party to meet with the other cast members.

For those who don't know Monty Oum the head of the Oum Studios (Hence my name lol) _arranged this party so the cast members of his first installment of his Oum Studios Plan can get to know each other a bit better._

He gave a welcome to this amazing project as well as a merry Christmas speech and now everyone is just partying in excitement.

"Bakugou..." Ruby Rose, she was basically wearing her Dance clothes but again...Christmas themed. (Just imagine everyone just wearing something nice but it was Christmas Themed obviously)

"What do you want runt?" Bakugou replied with a grunt.

"I'M NOT A RUNT!! Ugh, just tell me where the cookies and milk are at?" She still gets annoyed by that nickname that Bakugou gave her when they first met for the sceipt reading.

"Tch! It's in the kitchen! NOW STOP BOTHERING ME AND HAVE SOME FUDGING FUN!!!" Bakugou grunted again but with more of a bite like always towards Ruby while hiding a small blush.

"EEP! Sheesh why so mean..." Ruby muttered to herself. "...Thank you Bakugou-Kun!!" Ruby practically skipped to the kitchen.

" _DID SHE ADDED FUCKING KUN AT THE END OF MY NAME!!?"_ Bakugou screamed internally and now hiding his red face.

"KA-"

"NOT NOW DEKU!!!"

"SORRY KACHAN!!!" Izuku "Deku" Midoriya quickly aborted his idea of a greeting and just backed away in a funny way like how he always does to avoid Kachan.

Izuku backed up too much that he accidentally tripped backwards and he fell backwards over the railing of the second floor and lands on his back on the big sofa that Shoto Todoroki, Kale Saldana, and Juvia Lockser were sitting and Izuku happened to land on the empty seat.

"Midoriya...what are you doing?" Todoroki asked but confused and emotionless

"Are you trying to fly like a Saiyan?" Kale asked the same way but more of the shy side.

"Did you drink Cana's Eggnog again?" Juvia asked the same but as like a big sister type of way.

"N-n-no Juvia-san...I was trying to say hi to Kachan..." Izuku quickly explained.

"Ohhh..." The three spoke in usion with the same "oh really" tone.

About a few minutes later the cast got together and they just had fun getting drunk, and partying and of course opening presents for each other.

"What a great party!!" Roman Torchwick chuckled while drinking the eggnog

Neo was being cute and just nodding like a cutie

"This party is going off with a YANG!!!" Yang Xiao-Long Cheered earning a loud groan from everyone.

"NO FUDGING PUNS!!!!!" Both Bakugou and Ruby yelled at Yang at the same time.

"THIS PARTY IS GETTING ME FIRED UP!!!" Natsu Dragneel yelled out!

"AYE SIR!!!" Happy followed

"Who's up for playing a game of Kings" Drunk Erza Scarlet said seductively

"HELL NO!" Genji Shimada cried out underneath his mask. "THAT GAME IS A HELLISH GAME!!!"

"Cheers love!!" Lena Oxton raised a glass.

"CHEERS!!" Ochacho Uraraka, Monty Oum, Oliver Queen, Weiss Schnee (surprisingly) and Son Goku raised their glasses and chugged down the drinks

Everyone then looks towards the reader.

 **"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!"**

 ** _And there's my contribute to Christmas with my story lol, I know it seemed short and weird but fuck it, I wanted to write it! Tomorrow I'll post the OFFICIAL Cast list of Chapter 1 of this story, until then fav, follow, review this story!!!_**

 ** _MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM THE OUM STUDIOS!!!!!_**


	2. Final Trailer

_**(Play Logan Way Down We Go for this Trailer Music)**_

We see the Shattered Moon of Remnant and then the camera fades and we see Bakugou in his Hero outfit from behind as he's walking down a path through a midst of a war Vale

"This world needs more heroes I can just feel it"/p

Bakugou speaks as we see Ruby Rose in front of her Mother's Grave.

"Because that's why we're here...to make the world a better place.."

Ruby also speaks as the camera shifts again and we see Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Izuku first meeting together in the Ballroom/p

"That's a really interesting dream.." Izuku said smiling

The screen changes again and we see Professor Ozpin in his tower with Toshinori Yagi beside him.

"These children will be the next generation of Heroes..." Toshinori spoke.

"You are correct about that Toshinori..." Ozpin speaks as we see some of villains of the story which are Roman Torchwick who is lightning up his cigar, Tomura Shirigaki who is scratching his neck, Cinder Fall who seems to be looking through a window with her evil look, Jellal Fernandes on his "throne", and then we see the back of a man known as All For One and right before he turns around the camera turns back to Ozpin.

"...but will they be ready for them.."Ozpin finishes his sentence and we see our heroes during their initiation looking at the Grimm approaching them and the camera fades to a normal day in Beacon and we see Bakugou being approached by a average sized teen with spiky black hair with a green earring on his left ear.

"I hear you are strong...care to test that theory with me?" The boy spoke.

"I don't have time for a extra like you.." Bakugou spoke back

Then we see the boy punching Bakugou a couple of times causing some students to get shocked but then we see Bakugou finally catch one of his fists and then Bakugou knees him in the gut and fires a blast from his left hand sending him through some tables.

? tries to stand up in pain but Bakugou picks him up by his right arm

"Fine...my turn!" ? retaliated back by putting his left palm against Bakugou and fires him with a dark pink blast and that sent Bakugou flyng passed his friends and through the wall.

"Heh! I can't wait to watch you die!" ? spoke with a sinister tone with his right hand forming a ki blade

 **The OumStudios Present**

We go back to the midst of war Vale and we see the Grimm Wyvern flying towards Vale from a mountain.

Ozpin's Towertop gets destroyed by the Grimm Wyvern with Cinder and Pyrrha inside.

"We need a strategy and fast!" We see Erza Scarlet in her casual armor with her swords out with Ruby on her left and Bakugou oh her right.

"Here's a plan!" We see the camera shows Natsu Dragneel with his Dragneel Smirk

Next we see Todoroki uses both his Ice and Fire at the same time against The Ginyu Force

"We fight until we can't fight anymore!" Natsu yells out he punches a Atlas bot in the face.

Weiss struggles to stand up with her Rapier and then we see Izuku in Full Cowling jumps in front of her to help defend her

Blake is holding Yang's hand with her weapon in her left hand.

"AYE!!!" Everyone yells out.

 **On**

 **January 21**

We see Yang punches her fists together in a badass way

"I'm not giving up that easy!!!" Izuku yells out as he charges towards Muscular going 100%

We see 3 different scenes with Bakugou, Ruby, and Erza all striking at different times towards their enemies along with the beat.

"I will win...because that's what Heroes do.." Bakugou groans in pain as he walks towards Roman and Neo with his hands sparking off like crazy.

Team RWBY is fighting on the train in Mount Glenn.

"We will stop you!" Ruby was on one knee with half her face bleeding. "BET ON THAT!" She uses her Semblance and charges towards Tomura

JNPR helping to save Vale

Gohan charges up a Kamehameha with one hand and fires towards the Grimm Wyvern that was flying towards him with it's mouth wide open.

"You know runt? You're not half bad..." Bakugou said while smirking while he is dancing with Ruby at the dance.

Then we see Bakugou and Ruby charging towards All For One at high speed, Bakugou was using his Howtizer Impact and Ruby was using her Semblance so we see a tornado of Explosions and Roses flying towards All For One.

"Well Sparkles..." Ruby also smirks but with a small hint of a blush "...I'm full of surprises..."

 **A Remnant Tale**


End file.
